


Cinnamon

by orphan_account



Category: Finnish Music RPF, Sonata Arctica
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, what is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Elias, Tony, and a kitten. Pure fluff. Enjoy!

“Tony, what is that?”

“It’s called a kitten, Elias. Have you never seen one before? They’re quite common, you know.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Elias mumbled, rolling his eyes. He shrugged his jacket off and joined Tony on the sofa. The kitten was bundled up in a towel, and was barely bigger than Elias’ hand. Its fur was orange and white. “Where did you find it?”

“She was wandering around outside. I nearly left her, but she’s so small, and she was shivering, and she was making these little squeaking noises…”

He trailed off, gently rubbing the tiny kitten’s head with his forefinger. Despite himself, Elias smiled. She _was_ sort of cute.

“What are you going to do with her?” he asked.

“I’ll call the vet’s in a little while and see if I can get an appointment. It’s a weekday, so hopefully they shouldn’t be too busy. I was going to try and find some stuff on the internet about caring for baby kittens too. I gave her some milk earlier.”

The kitten began squeaking and wriggling. Elias suddenly felt angry—had someone just dumped her on the street? Kittens that tiny didn’t just wander off, after all. Thank god Tony had found her. He slid an arm around Tony’s shoulders and watched him gently petting and fussing her with his fingers.

“Does she have a name yet?”

Tony shook his head.

“Not yet. I thought about Ginger, but that’s kind of uninspired.”

Elias carefully petted the tiny kitten’s soft orange-and-white fur. A thought came to him.

“What about Cinnamon?” he suggested. Tony looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah. Cinnamon’s good.” He looked back down at the kitten, who was now attempting to climb onto his arm. “Welcome to the family, Cinnamon.”


End file.
